robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Official Magazine/Issue 4
Issue 4 of Robot Wars: The Official Magazine, cover dated March 2003, was released on the 13th of February 2003. Features *'Costume And Make-Up: If Looks Could Kill' - An interview with costume designer Daniel Poole, costume assistant and make-up designer Lyn Short. Regulars *'Editorial' - An introduction to the magazine from editor Darryl Curtis. *'News: Three-Two-One Activate!' - The latest Robot Wars news, including the filming of Series 4 of Techno Games, and an interview with John Findlay of Team Roaming Robots. Also included dates and locations of upcoming live events (Robots Abroad), other robot news stories (Robowatch), airing dates for Robot Wars episodes around the world (Wars Watch) and a list of Robot Wars websites (Wars On The Web). *'Personnel Zone: Derek & Val Foxwell' - An interview with Derek Foxwell and his wife Val, Senior Technical Consultant and Transmitter Controller on Robot Wars. *'Battle Zone' - Reports of Heat H, Heat I, Heat J and Heat K of Series 6. *'Q&A' - Technical Consultant Derek Foxwell's section. *'Tech Round Up' - Mike Franklin of Team 101 gives technical advice on creating robots, this issue focusing on spinning weapons. *'Meet The Roboteers: Animal Magic' - An interview with Keith Williams and Georje Reed of Team Katerkiller. *'Merchandise: Pits Stop' - A look at the Robot Wars Merchandise available, this issue featuring a list of the merchandise currently available, and announcing the release of the Robot Wars Toiletries Set, with a special introductory offer for Robot Wars Magazine readers. *'Razer Sharp Subscription Offer!' - 13 issues for the price of 12. *'Back Issue Arena' - Details on how to order back issues. *'Crew Profile: Who's Who' - An interview with production coordinator Karen Fillingham. *'Drop Zone' - The section for letters from fans. *'Craig Charles: Master Of Mayhem!' - Craig Charles' column, giving an insight to his role on the show. *'Next Issue' - A preview of Issue 5. Competition *'Robots In Disguise' - The prizes were 10 Maxcon Transformers, and 5 sets of Transformers graphic novels. **The question to win the prizes was "Who is the leader of the Autobots?", with the choices A) Megatron, B) Optimus Prime], C) Cyclonus. The correct answer was Optimus Prime. Posters *'Shunt and Kat 3' *'The House Robots' Adverts *'Transformers books' (Page 2) *'Titan Talks - Magazines and Books from Titan Magazines' (Page 4) *'Simpsons Comics' (Page 33) *'Dreamwatch magazine' (Page 37) *'Buffy The Vampire Slayer magazine' (Page 43) *'Simpsons Comics Madness' (Page 47) *'Farscape magazine' (Page 66) *'Futurama Simpsons Infinitely Secret Crossover Crisis' (Page 53) *'Star Wars Magazine, Comic and Fan Club' (Page 67) *'Star Trek Magazine' (Page 68) Gallery RWOM4p3.jpg RWOM4p5.jpg RWOM4p6-7.jpg RWOM4p8-9.jpg RWOM4p10-11.jpg RWOM4p12-13.jpg RWOM4p14-15.jpg RWOM4p16-17.jpg RWOM4p18-19.jpg RWOM4p20-21.jpg RWOM4p22-23.jpg RWOM4p24-25.jpg RWOM4p26-27.jpg RWOM4p28-29.jpg RWOM4p30-31.jpg RWOM4p32.jpg RWOM4p36.jpg RWOM4p38-39.jpg RWOM4p40-41.jpg RWOM4p42-43.jpg RWOM4p44.jpg RWOM4p47.jpg RWOM4p48-49.jpg RWOM4p50-51.jpg RWOM4p52.jpg RWOM4p54-55.jpg RWOM4p56-57.jpg RWOM4p58-59.jpg RWOM4p60-61.jpg RWOM4p62-63.jpg RWOM4p64-65.jpg RWOM4p66.jpg RWOM4poster.jpg Errors and Omissions *In the Tech Round Up section, Mike Franklin incorrectly claims the first two robots defeated by Hypno-Disc were Axios and Toe Cutter, when those robots never fought Hypno-Disc, having fought Panic Attack in Series 3. Robogeddon and Stealth were the first two robots to fight Hypno-Disc. *In the report for the Heat J Final, the picture of Dominator 2 and Hydra in the CPZ is actually from their first round battle. Category:Books and Magazines